Dreamy night
by JemmaStyles
Summary: Bucky ne lui avait jamais dis par le passé, mais il reprochait à Steve de s'être engager. Sa vie n'aurait pu qu'être meilleur qu'actuellement. Être poursuivie par tous les flics du pays n'était clairement pas l'avenir qu'il voulait pour lui. Pourtant, Wanda va lui faire comprendre que c'était le meilleur possible pour lui.


Hello ! Un petit Stucky que j'ai écris y a un moment, je l'ai pas corrigé donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes, n'hésiter pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimer, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un soupire sortie des lèvres de Wanda lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait une telle tension lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir. Depuis tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la division des Avengers, que Stark est apprit le meurtre de ses parents de la main de Bucky, qu'ils aient du tous devenir fugitif, les choses ne s'était pas empiré mais pour autant rien ne s'était amélioré non plus. Ils étaient restés pendant plusieurs mois au Wakanda avec le roi T'Challa mais Steve avait eut beaucoup de mal à supporté voir son meilleur ami à porté de main et pourtant si loin de lui alors il avait finit par décider de le sortir de là, de lui faire pleinement confiance. Si au début Bucky n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de devenir exécrable, ça et la recherche d'un nouveau logement, parce que Steve ne souhaitait pas rester aussi profondément enfouis dans la forêt les avait conduit lentement dans une situation relativement bancale.

Steve, Bucky, Sam et elle avaient finalement finit par emménager dans un endroit qu'ils pensaient hors d'atteinte, c'est à dire la France. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait encore eut aucun combat en France et si Steve et Bucky refusaient de sortir, Sam et elle ne se privaient pas pour visiter la ville dans laquelle ils avaient emménagés. Sam avait trouvé un boulot en tant qu'entraîneur dans un lycée, bien qu'il ne parle quasiment pas un mot de français, tandis qu'elle elle s'était dégoté un boulot en tant que vendeuse de glace. Elle n'avait pas d'énorme notion de français non plus mais avec ses pouvoirs s'était relativement facile de ne pas se faire viré, suffisait de lire l'esprit des gens pour comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était donc plutôt facile dans le fond. Mais pendant que Sam et elle s'épuisaient dans un boulot qui ne leur plaisaient pas, Bucky et Steve ne quittaient pas le logement. Elle pouvait les comprendre dans le fond, ils étaient trop connu pour sortir comparer à eux deux mais pour autant ils étaient en train de se disputer à longueur de temps désormais. Tout les soirs lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle sentait la tension dans l'appartement, peut-être à cause de se ses dons qui se développé un peu plus chaque jour, en tout cas aujourd'hui encore ça l'irritait mais elle ne disait rien en venant savoir près de Steve et Sam sur le canapé alors que Bucky devait être tapis dans son coin, c'est à dire la chambre. Après tout il vivait dans un deux chambre seulement, pour quatre ce n'était pas pratique. Steve et Sam s'étaient proposé de dormir ensemble dans la salle pour laissé Bucky et Wanda dans une chambre chaqu'un mais disons que la petite crise de jalousie de Barnes avait eu suffisamment d'effet pour que Steve accepte de dormir avec lui et de laisser Sam seul dans le salon. Donc actuellement, ils étaient trois sur le canapé, Steve entre eux deux alors que Sam jouait à la console qu'il s'était acheté.

Malgré que tout soit silencieux, seulement brisé par la voix de l'explorateur dans la télé, Wanda pouvait sentir que le blondinet à côté d'elle était horriblement affecté par quelque chose, elle pouvait sentir sa tristesse et sa colère. Steve était un livre ouvert, à l'inverse de Bucky de qui elle ne pouvait rien ressentir, Steve laissait tout passé sans aucun filtre, son esprit était pure et bien trop patriote pour la normale mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appréciait. Bucky lui avait été torturé et entraînait par des fous d'un peu les quatre coins du monde donc forcément son esprit était fortement cadenassé, les seules moment où elle ressentait des brides d'émotions étaient lorsqu'il était en train de dormir et encore à ce moment là, c'était des blocs indéchiffrable de sentiments qui la réveillé et la faisait tremblait de peur et de froid. Il réprimait ses émotions avec beaucoup trop de puissance, c'était parfois effrayant de sentir un vide intersidérale venant de lui, elle s'était déjà concentré sur lui mais à part un regard un peu trop appuyer de sa part, elle ne captait rien. Wanda était même pratiquement sûr qu'il pouvait ressentir les moments où elle se concentrait sur son esprit alors que pourtant c'était censé être une marque indélébile, qu'on ne pouvait pas sentir. Elle était constamment connecté à Steve, sur ses émotions et ses sentiments, c'était terriblement clair comme de l'eau de roche, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle savait qu'il était incontestablement amoureux de Bucky, même si lui même ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Sam aussi était plus discret mais elle ne captait rien de vraiment alarmant venant de lui, il était constamment détendu, sur ses gardes lorsque Bucky lui lançait un regard plus appuyer, parce qu'il faisait vraiment peur dans ce genre de moment, mais sinon tout allait bien pour lui. C'était vraiment les deux puzzles qu'était Bucky et Steve qui l'intriguait, comme maintenant alors que l'héro de l'Amérique avait les bras croisés sur son torse en regardant l'écran d'un air vide, abattu.

« Steve. »

Wanda se rendu compte qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Oui Wanda ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai été mieux, et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

C'était l'un des dons de Rogers, toujours esquivés la conversation, elle haussa les épaules en l'entendant, n'appréciant pas avoir les mains dans le froid à longueur de journée même si en une telle chaleur c'était plutôt agréable d'être dans une zone rafraichis. Wanda le fixa un moment, cherchant à lire dans son regard ce qui n'allait pas avant de capté ce qui l'avait blessé. Pour sa défense, elle ne faisait pas exprès de constamment lire l'esprit des gens, son don avait juste tendance à se développé ses derniers jours et elle avait découvert être capable de fouillé la mémoire des gens, comme maintenant alors qu'elle revoyait la scène dans la tête de Steve. Il s'était disputé avec Bucky, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de répéter ces derniers jours que Steve n'aurait jamais dû s'inscrire à l'armé, qu'il aurait vécu une vie bien meilleur si il ne l'avait pas suivit. Les souvenirs du soldat de l'hiver revenait lentement mais sûrement et en ce moment, c'était surtout ceux d'avant la guerre qu'il se souvenait, de petit Steve, de la façon qu'il avait d'être avant tout ça, de draguer les femmes mais surtout de protéger son meilleur ami envers et contre tout et c'était cet instinct de protection qui refaisait surface en ce moment. Bucky se sentait inutile, il avait l'impression d'avoir emmener Rogers dans ses problèmes et qu'il était la cause de tout ça, que si Steve ne s'était pas engagé, que sa vie aurait été meilleur qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Il en était convaincu, tellement convaincu qu'il passait sa frustration sur Steve, pour le blâmer de ne pas être rester en sécurité dans les années 40.

Wanda décrocha son regard de celui du blond alors qu'il se mettait à froncer les sourcils, semblant s'être rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait mais il ne dit rien et lui fit une légère caresse sur les cheveux avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers l'écran.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien. »

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'inquiétait alors qu'ils étaient ses amis ? Elle ne lui répondu cela dit rien et continua de restait silencieuse pendant un moment, regardant Sam jouait à son tour alors qu'elle avait une sensation qui la rendait mal à l'aise alors à la place de rester ici, elle se leva, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle passa dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre sauf qu'elle s'arrêta en plein milieu lorsqu'elle se sentit frapper par un sentiment de détresse qui venait tout droit de la chambre de Bucky et Steve. Elle s'approcha de la porte et hésita un moment à passer la porte de la chambre mais finit par le faire doucement, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. La pièce était plongé dans le noir, seule la respiration haché du soldat pouvait s'entendre et elle s'approcha du lit avant de s'accroupir devant ce dernier, regardant le visage torturé du brun en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce dont il rêvait mais elle ne pouvait pas le laissait comme ça.

Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait toujours eut envie de faire quelque chose. C'était mal d'user de sa magie sur ses amis mais si ça pouvait les aider, pourquoi se retiendrait-elle ? Elle était sûr que ça pourrait faire comprendre à Bucky la valeur de Steve, dans le présent. Il voulait savoir comment aurait été son meilleur ami dans le passé ? Sans la guerre, sans le sérum, sans le crash d'avion ? Elle pouvait essayer de lui montrer, suffisait de se nourrir des autres dimensions qu'elle pouvait sentir, de chercher le passé que Steve avait eut dans l'une des milliards d'autres dimensions différentes. Alors elle avança sa main, silencieusement avant de laisser au dessus de sa tête et de lui montrer, de lui faire comprendre à quoi aurait pu être le passé de Steve Rogers si il avait écouté ses conseils.

Bucky sentait que quelque chose était différent lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. L'odeur était poussiéreuse, humide voir même poisseuse et la chaleur était étouffante. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre où il était et son coeur se serrer en reconnaissant le pont d'embarquement de l'armée qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Où était-il et que faisait-il ici ? Encore quelques heures de ça il était avec Steve dans une petite ville de France ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir carrément changer de pays sans s'en rendre compte ? Son poing se serra de toute ses forces avant qu'il ne sursaute en sentant une main se posait sur son épaule, telle une détente il voulut cogner la personne sauf qu'une force rouge l'en empêcha alors que Wanda le regardait les yeux grand ouvert.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? Où sommes nous Wanda ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un moment en alternant entre son poing et son visage alors qu'il ne l'abaisse en soupirant, sentant sa peur diminuer, si elle était là, elle allait pouvoir le sortir de cette galère normalement, si ce n'était pas elle qui avait intentionnellement fait cette erreur d'ailleurs.

« Nous sommes le jour de l'embarquement de Steve. Enfin le jour qui aurait dû être son embarquement dans l'armée. Tu voulais savoir ce que serait devenu Steve sans l'armée non ? Je te le montre. »

Dit-elle doucement avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour accrocher son regard sur le corps d'un jeune homme blond, frêle et peu sûr de lui alors qu'il regardait les militaires embarquaient. Bucky suivit son regard avant de sentir son souffle lui bloqué. Il avait eut des souvenirs flou mais là il voyait nettement le petit Rogers qu'il avait toujours protéger au péril de sa vie et il avait l'irrémédiable envie de le rejoindre et le serrer contre lui pour le rassurer sur ce monde et cette vie. Mais ce n'était qu'une vision, il ne pouvait probablement pas intervenir avec ce monde.

« Que cherches-tu a me prouver ?

\- Que l'armée était une bonne chose et que sans elle, les choses ne seraient pas comme elle le sont à ce jour.

\- Parce que les choses auraient pu être pire que d'être un fugitif recherchait par le monde entier par ma faute ?

\- Bien pire. »

Elle passa devant lui avant de rejoindre Steve qui faisait demi-tour avant de rejoindre son appartement, petit, froid et terriblement vide depuis le départ de son meilleur ami. Dès que Wanda passa une porte quelconque et que Bucky la suivit en roulant des yeux, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du jeune homme avant de le voir rentrer dans le dit appartement, allumant la lumière. Elle perçu la tristesse qui illumina le regard du jeune homme un instant avant qu'il ne retire sa veste pour la lancer sur le canapé. Bucky semblait s'être figé alors qu'il se tournait vers le lit, puis vers la cuisine, c'était si petit mais il connaissait cet appartement, il avait dormit un nombre incalculable de fois sur le canapé avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami dans son lit pour le réchauffer lorsqu'il se mettait à frissonner de froid. Wanda partit s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Steve s'approcher de la cuisine pour sortir un gobelet de son placard et se faire un verre d'eau alors qu'il regardait dans la direction du canapé, là où était la jeune femme sans pour autant la voir.

« Steve était perdu sans toi.

\- Mais en sécurité.

\- Il a l'air en sécurité dans cet appartement d'après toi ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules avant de finalement venir s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé près de la brune alors qu'il regardait Steve, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque des faibles coups furent donnés sur la porte, il sursauta fortement et reposa le verre sur l'évier avant de s'approcher de la mince porte en bois et de l'ouvrir, tombant sur deux des voisins de sa mère qui le regardait avec un air compatissant avec leur chapeau de retirer.

« Steven, mon garçon, nous sommes vraiment désolé .. La pneumonie était trop foudroyante et ..

\- Sa mère est morte le jour de son départ dans l'armée, il n'est pas venu la voir pour lui dire un dernier adieu ce jour là puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de partir. A l'armée, ce n'était que plusieurs semaines après qu'il l'avait apprit alors que là c'est le jour même alors qu'il est seul. »

Bucky sentit les larmes poindre dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vu le visage si fier de son meilleur ami se briser en mille morceau et fondre en larme alors qu'il tombait à genou, plus seul que jamais. Les deux hommes le réconfortèrent comme il le purent avant de l'aider à se redresser et de lui demander de prendre sa veste pour qu'il les suives vers l'appartement de sa mère. Une fois la porte fermé, la pièce redevenu bien silencieuse avant que Bucky ne voit le temps passait rapidement sous ses yeux, voyant l'appartement se dégradé un peu plus chaque jours, chaque semaine, chaque mois. Ce n'est que l'été d'après, presque un an après que Bucky vu le temps s'arrêter pour voir Steve rentrer dans la pièce, le visage défiguré par la rage et la jalousie. Wanda secoua la tête un instant avant de regarder le soldat, n'arrivant pas à faire face à la vision de Steve dans un tel état.

« Tu es rentré de la guerre pour une pause. Eskine t'avais effectivement capturé et c'est l'agent Finnigan qui t'as sauvé, étant celui qui à reçu le sérum à la place de Steve. Tu es rentré avec lui, vous avez bu ensemble et certain ce sont moqué de Steve, de sa taille, de son asthme et parce qu'il ne boit pas. Steve à voulut rentrer et plutôt que de le retenir, tu l'as laissé partir. Et il est partit, plus énervé contre toi qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas Steve qui t'as sauvé, c'est Finnigan. Et vous êtes devenu très proche, vous avez formé les commandos hurlant alors qu'il est devenu Captain America, sauf qu'avec le temps, il va finir par se rendre compte qu'Hydra peut lui apporté plus que la gloire alors il va retourné sa veste et te poussé du train sans aucun remord. Beaucoup de monde vont te pleurer, mais Steve sera au bord du suicide lorsqu'il va l'apprendre. »

Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, le temps sembla augmenter de nouveau et ce n'est que plusieurs mois après que le temps s'arrêta de nouveau, Steve était dans le salon, assit à la gauche de Buck sur le canapé avec une bière dans la main et une forte barbe sur le visage. Ses joues étaient creuses et Bucky sentit une boule de colère contre lui même se loger dans sa gorge alors qu'il le regardait boire comme ci le reste du monde n'existait pas. Sauf que quelqu'un cogna à la porte de l'appartement et sans savoir d'où ça lui venait, Steve réussit à se lever du canapé pour venir ouvrir la porte, posant entre temps la boisson sur la table un peu caché de l'entré de la porte. Une boule monta aussitôt dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçu la mère de Bucky dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'elle était effondré, les larmes tombant en cascade sur son visage. Il recula aussitôt avant de rire nerveusement tandis que le brun se leva comme un ressors pour s'approcher de lui, voyant son visage se déformer par la compréhension.

« Non, non certainement pas. Je sais ce que vous allez dire et non. C'est pas possible.

\- Il est tombé du train Steven, a des centaines et des centaines de mètre de hauteur, je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon ..

\- C'est faux, c'est pas possible. C'est un mensonge. »

Steve continuait de rire nerveusement alors qu'il se reculait encore de la porte pour échapper à ses paroles alors que la mère de Bucky, Winnifred voyait la détresse sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder le coeur du garçon se brisé en face de ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix de le laisser lorsqu'il lui demanda de partir, il n'avait pas crier mais il avait été relativement sec pour qu'elle comprenne la demande. Alors elle était partit et Bucky s'était approché de Steve qui était assit par terre, adossé contre le meuble de sa cuisine. Il suffoquait et faisait une crise d'asthme mais il refusait de se munir de son inhalateur pour se soigner, têtu comme il était. Et il ne pouvait rien faire à part le regarder souffrir et pleurer en silence.

« Il va frôler la mort, ce n'est que de justesse qu'il va survivre grâce à ta soeur Rebecca de qui il s'était rapproché cette dernière année. Il voit un peu en elle une version féminine de toi et il finira par tomber amoureux d'elle au court des années qui vont suivre. Steve est loin d'être incompétent donc vu qu'il a un don pour le dessin, il finira par être le dessinateur principale pour les affiches de propagande, il va aussi fréquenter ta soeur mais seulement qu'un temps avant qu'elle ne rencontre un autre homme. »

Dit-elle doucement avant de se lever du canapé et sortir de l'appartement, Bucky hésita à la suivre alors qu'il voyait toujours le visage douloureux de Steve devant ses yeux. Il était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire, sa main de métal venu se poser sur la joue de l'homme chétif en face de lui et il eut l'impression pendant un instant que son regard avait croisé le sien, surtout lorsqu'il prononça son prénom entre deux crises de larmes sauf qu'il disparu brusquement comme de la poussière avant qu'il ne se retrouve à genou dans un atelier. Et il l'aperçu un peu plus loin, assit sur un siège en train de faire des dessins d'il ne savait quoi. Il essuya la larme qui avait quittait ses yeux avant de s'approcher de lui et de regardait par dessus son épaule ce qu'il était en train de dessiner. Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent en grand en voyant l'un de ses portrait entre ses mains alors que Steve devait certainement être plus vieux, sûrement dans les quarante-cinq ans. Il était un peu plus carré des épaules mais restait fin mais ses traits n'avaient pas tant vieillit que ça et Bucky sentit un petit sentit de tristesse poindre le bout de son nez, sa vie n'était pas si horrible sans lui finalement, il n'avait fait que le plongé dans un chaos horriblement douloureux dont il ne voulait probablement pas. Alors il passa son bras de métal autour de ses épaules, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il ne regardait dessiner tranquillement.

« Encore en train de dessiner Barnes ?

\- Ferme la Stark. »

Un fin sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne lâche son crayon et ne lève la tête. Bucky fut obligé de se pousser de sa place avant de regarder le visage vieillit d'Howard Stark, exactement la même vieillesse que celle dont il se souvenait dans ses cauchemars. Il détourna le regard de la scène alors qu'il voyait Steve se lever de sa chaise et venir enlacer le génie rapidement. Howard fit un fin sourire au dessinateur avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de détailler son atelier du regard.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est si vieillot, je peux te faire quelque chose de bien plus récent tu sais ?

\- Je ne veux pas de tes portes électronique et de tes aspirateurs autonome. Laisse moi avec mes portes en bois et mon balais.

\- Très bien, je n'insiste pas mais tu vas finir par faire une crise d'asthme avec toute cette poussière.

\- Mais nan, arrête de t'inquiétais. »

Steve secoua la tête avant que son regard ne se loge sur les clés qu'Howard faisait tourner dans ses doigts, il semblait hésiter sur quelque chose et Bucky sentit son coeur se serrer soudainement sans comprendre pourquoi. Quelque chose clochait, il avait un horrible pressentiment dans le creux de sa poitrine. Le regard soudainement sérieux des deux hommes lui faisait peur et provoquer un frisson de froid dans son être alors que Wanda restait silencieuse derrière lui.

« Anthony refuse que je le fasse.

\- Il a raison. C'est dangereux, ils vont essayés de te tuer si tu transportes le sérum.

\- C'est important.

\- Howard. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais moi confiance, et laisse moi le faire à ta place, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je le fasse, Hydra ne va pas t'attaquer, et si c'est le cas, ils ne vont pas te tuer si tu n'as rien. Laisse moi t'aider.

\- Non, non Steve, non, t'es pas en train de faire ça. Wanda, dis moi qu'il est pas en train de faire ça !? »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait les mains dans ses poches alors qu'elle haussait les épaules d'un air triste, elle savait depuis le début comment les choses allaient se finir mais il fallait que Bucky comprenne que ses choix étaient important, la guerre l'avait été et sans elle, Steve ne serait pas là. Sans elle, Steve aurait quand même finit par rencontré Howard, il serait devenu ami avec lui, et il l'aurait allégé d'un poids en transportant la marchandise à sa place.

« Et si ils t'attrapent ?

\- Aucune risque, personne ne sait que j'existe, tu l'as dis, je suis invisible aux yeux des gens, je ne risque rien. S'il te plait Howard, laisse moi t'aider. Je n'ai peut-être pas fais la guerre mais je sais reconnaitre un plan foireux.

\- Tu es trop buté Rogers.

\- Tu l'es aussi, on est pas meilleurs amis pour rien Stark.

\- Merci Steve.

\- Pas de problème. Tu me diras où et à quel heure.

\- Non, Steve non, pitié ne fait pas ça, pitié Steve pitié ! »

Bucky attrapa le bras de l'homme dans le but de le retenir mais c'était comme ci ses forces étaient inexistantes et qu'il pouvait s'en défaire sans aucun problème. Et la scène disparu de nouveau dans un vent de poussière alors que les larmes menacés de couler sur son visage en comprenant ce qui allait arrivé. Et comme il s'en doutait, il réapparut dans une voiture, siège arrière alors que Wanda n'était plus là et qu'elle avait disparut mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Ce qui l'importait c'était ce qui allait arrivé, la mort de Steve, parce que c'était ce qui allait arrivé. Il conduisait la voiture calmement, mettant la radio en bruit de fond alors que Bucky s'accrocher à son siège de toute ses forces. Son corps se tendu comme un arc lorsqu'il entendu un bruit de moto un peu plus loin et son souffle s'accéléra, se reconnaissant dans sa tenu d'assassin sur la moto. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Une balle dans la roue et la voiture dévia avant de cogner brutalement un poteau. Bucky ne le sentit pas un seul instant mais lorsqu'il vu une main de métal attrapait Steve par la gorge pour le sortir de la voiture et le plaquer contre la portière, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il avait beau tout faire pour pousser le soldat de l'hiver, il ne bougeait pas.

« Ne le touche pas ! C'est Steve putain, ne le reconnais-tu pas bordel de merde ?! »

La main de Steve s'accrocha sur son visage et lui retira son casque alors qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle. Le soldat avait le regard vide tandis que ses yeux étaient accrochés sur le visage du blond en face de lui, Bucky avait-il eu le regard aussi vide lorsqu'il avait tué Howard Stark ainsi que sa femme ? La boule dans sa gorge sembla augmenter de grosseur alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer comme un enfant en voyant Steve mourir sous ses yeux de ses propres mains. Les yeux de son meilleur ami était grand ouvert alors qu'il le regardait, semblant prendre conscience de qui il avait en face de lui.

« Bu-Bucky .. »

Le soldat pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors que son regard se faisait plus dur et qu'il serrait sa main sur son cou, comme une poupée de chiffon. Le regard du blond se fit, malgré la surprise, plus doux alors qu'il s'abandonnait finalement entre les mains du seul homme pour qui il avait eut plus de sentiment qu'il ne le faudrait. Il était prêt à mourir si c'était entre ses mains.

« C'est qui ça Bucky ? »

Cracha t-il méchamment avant de resserrer soudainement bien plus sa main de métal sur son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un os craquer et qu'il ne laisse le corps sans vie du blondinet tombait par terre, passant au dessus de lui pour rejoindre le coffre alors que Bucky s'accroupissait devant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami et qu'il regardait sa main de métal avec horreur. Il avait tué Steve avec. Il avait tué son meilleur ami avec. Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient tout simplement pas de couler sur son visage et c'est par bruyant sanglot qu'il finit par se réveiller par la suite dans son lit, le lit qu'il partageait avec Steve dans leur appartement avec Wanda et Sam. Son bras se posa sur ses yeux alors qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se calmer après ce qu'il venait de voir, la seule chose rassurante avec ce réveil c'était qu'il ne possédait plus son bras de métal et qu'il ne risquait pas de tuer Steve avec dans son sommeil.

Il sursauta soudainement lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue et essuya les larmes qui coulaient, il poussa son bras et tomba sur le regard déformer d'inquiétude de son meilleur ami. Il semblait être totalement paniqué de voir tant de larme en cascade sur son visage mais un soulagement intense prit place dans le corps du brun puisqu'il sortit soudainement du lit pour tomber à plat ventre sur le héro de Amérique qui lâcha une exclamation de surprise avant de passer ses bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui. Bucky le serrait fort contre lui, aussi fort que son bras d'humain puisse lui permettre.

« Pardon, pardon Steve, tu avais raison. Si tu n'avais pas été à la guerre, si t'avais pas fait tout ce chemin, tu serais pas là aujourd'hui et ta vie aurait pu être mille fois plus horrible. Je ne cautionne pas tes choix mais tu es là, je suis là et je ne te laisserais plus jamais derrière. Je te le promet. »

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux en l'entendant avant de finalement hochait la tête et de le serrer fortement contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passait, ce dont il avait rêvé mais ça l'avait suffisamment retourner pour qu'il n'arrive plus à garder son masque de neutralité sur le visage. Il faisait face à son meilleur ami, celui qui avait vécu mille et une horreur mais qui y avait fait face et qui était encore là à ce jour. Un sourire heureux se glissa sur son visage alors qu'il hochait la tête de nouveau.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais non plus Buck. »

Dit-il doucement alors qu'il restait encore nicher contre lui sans bouger. Wanda qui était finalement dans sa chambre, dans la pièce d'à côté sentit un petit sourire tendre se glisser sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit les sentiments de Barnes se dégageaient avec autant de puissance de lui. Il était sans aucun doute aussi fou amoureux de Steve que lui ne l'était de Bucky mais ils ne le voyaient tout simplement pas encore, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne finissent par le comprendre et elle ferait le maximum pour ça.


End file.
